The Lost and The Found
by jarjayes
Summary: Rin's abducted and then rescued by a young man who vows to help her get back to Sesshoumaru. Speaking of which, why is he dressed up like a human? And why in Tartarus are the Inu-tachi fighting youkai made of Mucus? Read and Review, Please!
1. The Arrivals

_A port in China._

After so many years away from home, it was finally time to go back. It was a fabulous three years of schooling, thought Takeda Sai as he contemplated the cerulean blue sky waiting to board a commercial vessel headed for the Land of the Rising Sun. It was noon already and he had not eaten, despite there being venders a many to choose from as crowds of people huddled about negotiating prices for needed supplies and wares. At the age of fifteen, Takeda Sai was already considered an adult and old enough to take on the responsibilities his father had waiting for him once he touched home. Like all journeys, this was going to be a long one. He stood on the docks; letting out an exasperated sigh, he tugged at his meticulously made braid, waiting what seemed like forever, as merchants passed by on their little boats either waving to him in greeting or trying vigorously to sell him their wares. In which, the young man declined.

Sai, slowly, reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a piece of parchment that had been read dozens of times. It was a letter from his father, asking him to return home. The clan was in trouble. It was only two days ago, that he received it. In that time, he was forced to cut his scholaring short. Worry did not hesitate to creep into his heart. Duty called and he was not going to disappoint the people he loved.

In no time, the vessel was ready and he was granted permission by the mariners to finally board. Quickly, he paid heed to their call, but at the same time, he took his time in drinking in all that was China. Something, like a little sharp pang, told him that it would be long before he would ever return again.

* * *

_**The Lost and the Found**_

**_By Maritza Lara aka Jarjayes_**

"I'm hungry!", whined Inuyasha as his belly echoed his protests.

"Well, so is everyone!," Kagome hallered back at the impetuos hanyou, who whined incessantly from his tree branch. Kagome sighed, rummaging through her backpack with clear agitation.

"It's been days since we've captured a shard. Are you sure you sense another one coming from THAT direction, Kagome-chan?," Miroku pointed from his spot under the tree to make emphasis.

"Yes, I'm sure or else I'm not called 'The Shard Detecter' for nothing."

"I hope there is a town or village that way since, at present, my dear Kagome, we are short of supplies and must restock," said the monk as he pointed out from his shady sitting spot. Kagome still rummaged through her things. There was nothing else she could say at the moment.

Sango then added from her rock seat, "If there be a shard in that direction, I surely hope we do not encounter any monster like the last ones. I have to be honest, I am still trying to wash out the horrible stench from my hair and I have not had any success. Not even with the CHAM-PU you provided is strong enough to exorcise the evil odor those creatures expunged onto us." She clentched her eyes in disgust.

"For the sake of Kami, don't remind us, Sango! I'm still trying to keep my breakfast from going up river!," barked InuYasha from his perch.

"That was really distasteful," Miroku remembered. "Really distasteful…I thought, surely enough, we were gonners this time."

Kagome stopped shuffling through her stuff to remember the events. It was REALLY disgusting! Who would have known?! It was not everyday one would encounter huge youkai made entirely out of snot! Of all things unholy-- SNOT! Suddenly, her stomach wanted to do the flip-flops. Quickly, she tried shaking the thought out of her brain. It would have worked if she still did not smell gross.

"Don't remind me," Kagome muttered to express her distaste.

"That monster felt like the same stuff I get in my nose," Shippou pointed out, sucking on a mint ball Kagome had given to him earlier to rid the awful taste.

"It WAS the same stuff," Kagome assured the little kitsune, who looked back at her with big uncertain eyes that have realized what she confirmed was true.

"I said STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!," Inuyasha yelled, feeling quite sick to his stomach. "Kami, I feel sick," he moaned as his stomach turned a little.

"I thought you were hungry, InuYasha," Sango reminded.

"Yeah, well, I WAS until YOU decided to make mention of THOSE demons! That was SO gross!" InuYasha spat out with a pout, crossing his arms before him.

"And to think I thought I have seen it all," Miroku added with half a chuckle.

Kirara, in her little cat form, mewed her disgust. Shippou pet her head to comfort the adorable animal, although, he noticed she still smelled a bit funny despite cleansing her, repeatedly. He, automatically, scrunched his nose. Kirara stared at him, bewildered.

"Sorry, girl, but you still smell."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the same forest, Jaken paced back and forth as Rin washed her face in the river. Sesshoumaru sat under the shade of the sakura tree resting his aching muscles. Just days ago, he battled one huge youkai made entirely out of mucus. After fighting so arduously with the lowlife creature taking a lot of hard knocks himself, he had managed to defeat the beast with one slash of his Toukijin. All would have gone well, however, if the demon would have fallen to pieces instead of exploding all over the place. And despite of many repeated washes under a waterfall, the remnants of that demon's violent odor stuck to his skin and, especially, his silver hair like a coat of hard oil. He could still feel it clinging nastily to his skin. He felt repulsive. It was worse than being covered by dried dirt and blood. 

"Stupid girl! It does not matter how many times you wash yourself the smell will not go away!," Jaken bawled-out Rin.

"Rin must keep trying if Rin wants to get rid of the smell."

"Unfortunately, that will not be happening anytime soon!"

"Rin thinks Jaken-sama does not smell any better himself. Jaken-sama should consider doing the same thing Rin is doing."

Jaken scowled at her. "Fine, then! I will wash up…AGAIN!" He let his Staff of Heads fall to his side, rolled up his sleeves and wet his hands in the water's coolness. Rin smiled, then continued on with her business as Jaken grumbled incoherencies under his breath. The child started to hum a little tune, which drove the toad up the walls. "Do you mind?!"

"Mind what, Jaken-sama?," she answered the youkai with a toothy grin.

"If you want to sing, do it elsewhere!," he commanded.

"Rin wants to do it HERE."

"Well, I do not want you to do it here, do it elsewhere!"

Rin glared at him, but turned away ignoring him, picking up where she left off in her singing. This defiance made Jaken boil in his own juices. How could his Lord Sesshoumaru allow such a filthy and disobedient human girl travel with them? It made Jaken mad just thinking about it. How he wished Rin gone-- GONE for GOOD! He glared into the river, as if, having some kind of mental conversation with it. With her gone, it would be only HE and Sesshoumaru, just like it was before-- of course, and the two-headed lizard. He sighed. How he wished Rin gone! It would only be a miracle if a kappa would whisk her away and make her its slave. Jaken stared greedily into his hands, snickering at the thought. Rin looked at him with puzzlement on her little face.

It was not long before Sesshoumaru had decided it best to move on. Rin had happily accommodated herself upon the dragon. Jaken, due to past experiences with the disagreeable animal, opted to travel on foot, staying close behind his Lord.

They trekked quite a ways until coming upon the summit of a hill, overlooking a village at the edge of the sea. Sesshoumaru and party stopped, viewing civilization below.

"Too many people," Sesshoumaru voiced softly. A slight breeze played with his hair as a wave of uncertainty splashed across his icy features. Jaken noticed something bothered his master and it had to do with the village below.

"Me Lord?"

"No, it is too dangerous," he added, as he battled his own thoughts.

He would stick out like a sore thumb, thought he. What worried the youkai lord the most was Rin. Should he let her tag along or should she stay for her own safety? It was a decision he had been wrestling with for some time. What would be best for the child? What would be best for him?

"Me Lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face the girl. She smiled, accompanying that with her contagious giggles. Yes, what would be best for the girl? He looked down at Jaken. Perhaps, he thought to himself, there was a better solution. "Jaken."

"Yes, Me Lord?"

"I have a task for you."

* * *

"Are you sure you sense a shard this way, Kagome?," InuYasha snarled as his stomach growled. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, stop complaining!"

"Feh!", he crossed his arms, pouting like the immature child he represented.

"To be totally honest, Kagome-chan, I too share InuYasha's concerns. We must restock on supplies," Miroku reminded, walking close behind her.

"A descent bath would be in order, if I am allowed to second that?," Sango chimed in.

"And I'm hungry!", InuYasha barked.

Kagome stopped. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder full of concern, "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"

"Aren't any of you concerned about the shard?," she asked, looking at them sternly.

"Yes we are, but what good is a shard if we have not eaten," the monk replied, making sure to make a point of it.

"InuYasha?," Kagome asked.

"This is like against my better judgement but I have ta agree with the hentai," he muttered.

"Could you still pick up the shard?," Sango inquired.

"The power is strong. That means it's close. I don't think we should waste time."

"How close?"

"Extremely."

"Feh! Forget about food! Let's get ourselves a freakin shard!," Inuyasha impared rolling up his sleeves excitedly.

"Well, the more we stall, the further it moves away from us," Kagome informed the group.

"Hope we don't find ourselves with another one of those monsters," Shippou voiced his desire.

They all sighed deeply in unison. The thought of fighting another one of those creatures left a lot to be desired. The smell and the taste—not something they wanted to relive. Kagome remembered getting some of that youkai right into her mouth; she wanted to throw up.

"These are times I wish I were fighting Sesshoumaru, instead," said InuYasha, breaking the silence.

"Anyone would prefer fighting Sesshoumaru if faced with this dilemma," Miroku replied.

"Gotta give the guy credit for keeping clean," Kagome added.

"Yup, it makes our job a helluva lot easier," concluded the hanyou.

They all nodded in unison.

"It is now or forever lose the shard," Miroku again made a point of it.

"Houshi-sama is right! We better not waste more time. Although, I hope it is not stuck on one of those things. Fighting it is far from pleasurable."

"I bet shit like this never happens to my brother…I mean, the guy's so freakin lucky."

"Not if he's your brother," Shippou blurted.

Silence followed by a couple of good clonks on Shippou's head.

* * *

It had been two weeks out into sea. As the shore came little by little into clear view, Takeda Sai's heart soared with excitement. He was finally home! It had been such a long time; to adjust to the customs of his people and speaking again in his native tongue, was going to get some getting used to. However, he welcomed the chance with open arms. 

Li Ping, one of the sailors, moved up to him with a great big smile on his face. Speaking to the young scholar in his Mandarine tongue, he began, patting Sai on the back, "If this is your home, it is truly as beautiful as they say."

"I thank you for your kind words, Ping-san."

"San?"

"Master, in my language. It is a title of respect."

"I see. And do you have any body waiting for you once we dock? A lady, perhaps?"

"Not that I know of. Although, in truth, my gut tells me, 'No'," the young man replied with earnest.

Li Ping laughed whole heartedly.

"You and your sixth senses!," he blurted.

"Well, it saved us from that sea dragon," Sai smiled brightly.

Li Ping responded quickly with a heart felt chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. Sai had proved to be a great commodity on the voyage. If it were not for his special sixth sense, there was no way they could have seen that beast coming. It was of gargantuan size. Thanks to Sai's quick thinking, they were able to vanquish the creature. What amazed Ping the most was how strong the young man proved to be despite his delicate appearance. He was smaller than the rest of them but managed to pull his weight on board the ship. He worked just as hard as they did. Amazingly, it did not seem to phase him even when he was asked to help cleaning the poop deck.

Sai continued staring out into the water while keeping his eyes on the land ahead. The excitement within him kept building on and on the closer they got. He was going to see his father, mother, his two brothers and sister—and his Sensei. They must look different now, at least, they must have gotten older and wiser. That was what the young scholar had hoped for since he himself had matured quickly over the three year period he had been away. If he could, he would fly off the ship this very instant. Impatience was getting the best of him.

"I come from a very large clan. My father and two brothers are warriors, you know?," he suddenly said, breaking his own reverie.

"Heh, then you are fortunate. My family are just fishermen."

"True, but at least, their trade has nothing to do with war. For that, my friend, I envy you. You are the fortunate one." There was silence between the two commarades. Then, "Once I get home, I would have to help both my father and brothers. When you come from a long line of warriors that is what's expected of you…to help defend the lands and the family honor."

"Warriors?"

"Bushido. We are all in war with each other…one family against the other. Generations upon generations of spilt blood just to gain control of this land. We have been in war ever since I remember. I pray one day it will end so then I can live peacefully without the worry of losing my life for power. The irony to all this, my father sent me abroad so that I could learn," Sai said in his smooth voice. Li Ping listened to him attentively. He continued, "I did. I learned, now, I must apply what I have learned for the betterment of my clan."

"We all have to face responsibilities, boy. Without them, everything would be in chaos. That's what my father told me before he passed the business on to me. I was forced to grow up at a young age. Since I'm the oldest, I had a mother and five sisters to look after. So, I worked hard. They can't complain."

"Hmmm, my father hates war as much as the rest of us but it is our way of life. It has always been that way."

"Seems to me, your father is a tyrant."

Without warning, Sai broke out into hysterical laughter. Li Ping stared at him confused. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing,Ping," said the scholar trying to catch his breath. "On the contrary, my father is far from being tyrannical." He whished his hand dismissing Ping's comment. "It is too bad you cannot stay for more than a week, Father would really like you as you would really like my father. He is a sophisticated man with humble tastes. Yes, I believe you would like him very much."

It did not take long before the vessel harbored itself on port. The tripulation quickly wasted no time to start unloading the goods which were destined to be distributed to many different locations on the island. Sai, showing his gratitude to the ship's captain, hung around helping the crew in every way that he could. Afterwards, he along with two others, including Ping, would find an inn for the night where they were promised to indulge themselves in the sweet company of geishas. But, that would not be happening anytime soon. Not until work was done. Nevertheless, after tonight, he would wave good-bye to his newfound friends and head north into Kai.

As he worked, he could not help but feel queer of his surroundings. The women were insistently staring at him, giggling to one another as soon as he established eye contact with them. It really unnerved him to be stared at that way. He decided it best to ignore them. Were they being bolder from the last time he laid foot here? It was strange but he could sense them different somehow. Eerily enough, even the atmosphere was different from what he had remembered. It was somehow, heavier and more tense. It was agitated.

Youkai, perhaps?

"SAI!," he turned to see that it was Li Ping who had called, gestering him to go to him. With a heavy sigh, he realized he had to leave his thoughts for later. There was way too much to be done. He took one last look at the giggling women-- then gave them the cold shoulder.

* * *

_**You are ALL probably asking yourselves, 'What the Hell is going on here?!' What does Sesshoumaru have to do with this? That's a VERY good question! And another good question, 'Who the hell is this Takeda Sai?!' 'And what's all this talk about Mucus-based youkai?!' Well, you will find out soon enough. Please review!**_

_**Oh, check out my other two Inu Fics: The Gold Manacles**_

**_The Journey into the Past, Present, and Future._**


	2. Which Way to the Water Hole?

**Chapter Two**

"Feh, feh, FEH! It'd be worth this stupid trouble if we would've gotten the shard! Instead, I'm covered in SNOT! Dammit! I just washed this thing!," Inuyasha barked in frustration pulling the green goo off his haori, trying not to freak out.

"The battle was a torturous one, I must admit," Miroku added coyly.

"Yo, what the freakin' hell are ya talking about, ya pervert! Don't think I didn't see you turn tail, you lousy-good-fer-nothin'-unholy hentai!"

"No need for such inappropriate language, InuYasha. In the future, I will use my _Kazaana_ if that makes you feel better," the monk answered with a hint of sarcasm, at the same time trying to look innocent.

"We lost the shard and you're the only one clean!," Kagome cried out, all covered with the odorous slime. "Yuck! I got some in my mouth! Yuck!," she complained, squeamishly.

"I have to agree with Kagome-chan and InuYasha, Houshi-sama. You headed for the safety of the rocks leaving us having to deal with those….things…Oh, Kagome-chan, I hope you have more of that CHAM-PU?," tears build up in the Exterminator's eyes as she vigorously strived to squeeze the slime out her ponytail. It was too thick and sticky, to her dismay. "NOOOOOO! This atrocity cannot be happening to me!," she wailed in panicked frustration.

"Well, get in line, Sister! I, have first dibs on the CHAM-PU and the Conditioner," Inuyasha laid claim by pointing his thumb at himself and making his voice sound like screeching glass. Sango simply glared at him with pursed lips; then tossed her head back to ignore him. Unfortunately for Miroku, she had flicked some of the slimey substance onto his robe and face.

"Gross! Watch where you throw that thing!," he protested, trying to clean his robe off a bit, but to no avail. "Damn! Damn! DAMN!"

" Good! That is for being so crafty. Anyway, no one told you to sit behind me," Sango stated, raising her nose up in the air.

"This is disgusting! I've never felt so dirty!," cried Shippou fighting with the goo. Kirara just sat patiently on her Mistress' lap. The small fire-cat knew it was no use. She would have to try to bare the horrible stench the slime emitted.

They were so close to obtaining the shard. It was a BIG one! But, the battle was gruesome. The monsters were flinging pieces of themselves all over the place. _Disgusting, disgusting!!,_ Kagome thought. There was a moment when InuYasha was in midair in a futile attempt to use his **_Kaze no Kizu _**attack, instead, he was rendered to the ground by a huge glop of mucus, which there seemed to be an endless supply of. To their disgruntlement, the stuff just kept on coming—and coming. There seemed to be no end to this madness of pure-- evil? Kagome found no proper way to better define what happened to them.

Shippou kept shaking his head, hoping to dispell the memories of his terrible ordeal with one of the beasts; it swallowed him-- literally. He desperately tried using his foxfire to burn a hole into the youkai in order to effect his escape. However, his attack only gave the monster a bit of heart-burn. Kagome, on the other hand, had seen everything. To witness Shippou struggling for dear life, gagging on the demon's snotty fluid, was most excruciating. It was horrible to watch Shippou being slowly digested since the creature was totally transparent. She decided she could not take anymore; so she did the best thing she could think of. Kagome loaded her bow with one of her trusty arrows, purified it, and sent the thing soaring right into the monster's gelatine-like heart-- violently, blowing it to pieces, freeing little Shippou from its deadly hold.

The demon's remains were splattered all over the field; Shippou struggled to free himself from one of the glops. Kagome smiled to see how cute his head looked poking out from the ooze. _Too bad, though_, Kagome thought_, the kitsune had not been swallowed by the one that possessed the shard._ No, as soon as that one saw his kin blown to bits by her spiritual goodness, it started as a defensive last resort for survival to splatter all of them with shitloads of snot, making a run for it.

"I wonder if it's worth all this hassle?," InuYasha voiced aloud.

Kagome let out a deep sigh wondering the very same thing.

"Feh! And to think I useta complain about Sesshoumaru's drool. Even THAT'S better than THIS!"

"Oh, stop your ankle-biting! Least we're alive and somewhat, well…er, very sticky. Anyhow, we know where to find that shard. We gotta be thankful for that!"

"Oh, but Kagome-chan, this is NOT fun, if you get my meaning?," Sango whined, Kirara mewed to add her own two yen to the subject.

"True, it's not fun but it could be worse, guys!," cried the young miko, throwing her arms up in the air to emphasize firmly on her point.

"Worse than this? I do not think so," Miroku opinionated.

"Hey, prick! What are ya complainin' about?!!! You hid while we were getting our butts kicked in more ways than you can list the times Naraku tried killin' us!," the hanyou yelped, purposely flinging some of the garbage off his kimono and onto Miroku.

"Hey! Stop that!," the monk demanded with protest.

InuYasha flicked some more to express his annoyance towards his teammate. "You're gonna make me?," Miroku glared at him when InuYasha said this. "You and WHAT army?," challenged the hanyou, flinging a lot more demon snot from his own hair, throwing it at the monk.

"Hey, I washed this!"

"Too bad!"

"Hopefully, there's a hotspring nearby," Kagome directed her comment to Sango.

"A hotspring, a cold spring, anything with water! I don't care…Oh, Kami, I am starting to itch in places I rather not make mention of," she whimpered uncomfortably. "Forget it, by the time we find one this thing will be so hard it would take much more than Inuyasha's Sankou Tessou to crack it off…I could cry."

"Is this somehow affecting your personality, Sango?," Kagome asked, her eyes beady with sarcasm.

"Forgive me, Kagome, I am two days within my cycle so I am not feeling very good."

"That's good to know, eventhough, I'm not sure why?"

InuYasha's ears perked up at the mention of the word, "Cycle? What cycle?" Before anyone could answer, a loud thud echoed throughout the forest, scaring off birds of every sort when a hanyou met face-first with Mother Earth.

Miroku sighed, shaking his head slowly from side to side, next to the fallen body near him in reprimand, "You never learn, InuYasha."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had told them that he would be back soon. It had already been more than an hour and Rin was already figetting and whining. This annoyed Jaken far from belief. He was beginning to hate the sight of her so he decided to turn his minute body on the rock he sat on to look away from the disgusting human he knew his master had grown very fond of. Sesshoumaru, HIS Sesshoumaru, never expressed his feelings so much in words but the toad knew all too well how the demon lord adored her. In effect, he ignored Jaken. How that thought caused his blood to seethe with venom!

Rin hummed a melodious little tune to relieve tension building up from her lord and master's absence. He had to go somewhere and refused to tell either one of them where he would be. Rin did not like to be left alone too long. She wanted her Sesshoumaru-sama to return soon.

Before their Lordship left, he had left specific orders with Jaken, in which Rin was present to hear. He had said:

_"Jaken, do not let Rin out of your sight if you know what is best for you?" Sesshoumaru had said before heading towards the direction of the fishing town._

_"Y-y-y-yes!, Me Lord!,"Jaken replied with trembling legs._

"Why me? I get stuck with an ugly duckling when I could be helping Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken sulked. "If only a kappa would take her away. I would be free from this burden. Free to help my Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Jaken-sama!," Rin called from her spot among the flowers.

"What do you want!," he yelled at her.

"How long will Sesshoumaru-sama be away?"

"How should I know?! I just follow Me Lord's orders, you silly girl!"

Rin scrunched her face in irritation and gave Jaken the tongue, and continued playing with the flowers around her. "Jaken-sama is so grouchy," she said under breath. The two headed lizard bobbed its head up and down to show its agreement with what she said. Sesshoumaru had decided to leave the beast behind for added protection. This forest was infested with dangerous youkai and beasts. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Suddenly, Jaken had hopped off his rock. Ah-Un roared, wondering where he was leaving to. Jaken turned abruptly to answer the nosey beast, "Where I go is none of your concern!"

In response, their eyes glowed red but Jaken did not care. He yelled back at the beast exposing his rage. "I am going for a walk!" The dragon purred in return. Rin looked on like a spectator, keeping silent in wonder. Why was Jaken-sama angry at her?, she did not know. She blinked her large eyes contemplating the matter before her. Jaken turned on his heels heading the other way, towards the river, it seemed. He did not look back. Then, Rin concluded, "He must've ate those funny mushrooms."

* * *

Jaken marched angrily through the forest. He had not the foggiest idea where he was headed. For now, it seemed, it did not make the slightest difference to the cold-blooded youkai. At least, he had the comfort of knowing that his Staff of Heads, the staff HIS Lord Sesshoumaru had given him to use, was with him to grant him the protection he needed in case an enemy decided upon itself to bother him. There was no way they could mess with the power of this blessed staff.

Jaken stopped. He could smell moisture in the air. He felt his skin thirsting to be quenched. The river was straight ahead, he remembered. A good soaking in the water was in good order. His kind needed water to keep their delicate skin from going dry. Without a moment to lose, the toad put wings to his feet carrying himself off, following the scent of dampness in the air.

* * *

The bath was marvelous! _What more could a toad ask for?,_ he thought. But, then, it crept back into his head. The girl…if only a kappa would carry her off and make her his servant forever. He sighed, washing his hands and his face at the edge of the water, not realizing that someone was watching him all this time, waiting patiently for the right opportunity to present itself.

Jaken paused to take a quick glance around. Was he alone?, he wondered. No, something watched him. "It is a hungry animal wanting to eat me," he trembled, slowly reaching over for his staff that lay beside him. There was a rustle in the bush.

Feigning bravery, Jaken stood up where he was, holding the staff in threat, "Whoever you may be, show yourself! I am not afraid to use this!"

There was an eerie silence that flowed between him and whatever hid on the otherside like the very river that separated them. Jaken did not move. He kept in his defensive stance in case anything carnivorous were to jump upon him, suddenly. He wanted to be ready if that were to happen. "I give you one last chance to show yourself!," He exclaimed.

Dead silence. Only the wind wailed its cryptic song sending a chill through the frog's hollow bones. "Rin! It better not be you playing an awful prank on old Jaken! It is not funny!" No answer. Jaken looked intently at the other side. He,then, looked around. There was absolutely nothing to threaten him. Slowly, but cautiously, he let the grip around his staff go limp for a bit. "Ha! There is nothing there! It was all in my imagination!," he cried with a sigh of relief. As if trying to convince himself, he started to laugh.

"It is all in my head. Silly me, I must be going senile," said Jaken as he tried to reassure himself, wiping the sweat off his brow using his free sleeve. The howl of the wind continued taunting him with its song. His legs began trembling again. "I must be going senile. It's all that stupid girl's fault!"

"Of course it is," a voice hissed right in back of him. Jaken's bulgy eyes bulged up even more upon learning that he was far from being paranoid.

"Wh-wh-wh-who's there?," Jaken squeeked, a cold chill traveling up his spine.

"The answer to ALL your problems," Whatever- was- in- back- of- him hissed its answer again.

The frightened imp dared not to turn around. "Who are you? And what do you want?," he whimpered.

"What you do NOT want," it replied, low breathed and haunting.

"Which is?," Jaken asked in more like a squeak than in brave demand.

"You know what it is and I am here to help you be rid of it," it replied, snarling.

"Say the word and your wish will be granted, water-brother."

Forgetting all fear, Jaken quickly turned to see behind him. Utter shock washed over him like a cold shower when he saw what had been standing behind him all this time.

"K-k-k-k-_Kappa_."

The creature sneered.

Jaken fainted.

* * *

**_My, my, my...when you think things couldn't have gotten better, they've gotten interesting._**

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	3. There's Somethin' Evil in the Air and It...

**Chapter Three**

"This is not a hot spring but it has got to do for now," sighed Miroku, disappointingly. He wanted more than anything to soak his aching body in hot water to untie the knots in his muscles.

"It's water, O-KAAY," InuYasha bellowed at the top of his lungs as he tried arduously to loosen the sticky substance from his hair with river water.

Miroku sighed again, "Did you see how those people looked at us? And the women, especially, the women…they were disgusted by our grotesque state of appearance, InuYasha."

"I don't know what you're bitchin' about," the hanyou muttered, "you got away clean. We're the dirty ones. And yeah, I would run, too, if I saw someone covered in nose slime," he ran his claws desperately through his hair. "Dammit! This don't wanna come off!" InuYasha yelled, fearful that his efforts might be in vain.

Miroku sighed again, much to InuYasha's annoyance, "Patience, InuYasha. With patience you will be able to dislodge that filth from your hair. But, of course, you are not the type who is into exercising that sort of virtue."

"Feh! Look who talks about virtue! Better to be impatient than a thief, pervert, **AND** liar," InuYasha sung it to like a death glare.

"Do tell me- you want a medal," the monk threw back in his defense.

InuYasha glared at him with his amber orbs. This was turning out to be one hell of a long day and it was not getting any better. The hanyou returned to the business of cleansing his locks, ignoring Miroku for the better part of the bath.

Further along the river, Kagome and Sango struggled to clean themselves after trying to scrub Shippou off, who, now, helped Kirara cleanse her fluffy coat. None of this proved to be any fun; and all they wanted to do was rest.

"Do you think we would be able to recover that shard, Kagome-chan," asked Sango, trying to make conversation as she struggled to comb through her brown locks.

"I think so. Don't think those monsters have gotten off far. They are still near, I can feel them…I mean, feel the shard."

"I see. That is surely good to hear. I just hope we are not here long; but I doubt that would prove to be true since this is very adhered to our clothing- and countless other places."

Kagome sighed, knowing what this was leading to, and said, "Honestly, I'm as crazy as you to fight this thing, Sango. I mean, why should we have to extract a jewel shard getting ourselves dirty in the process? I mean, why do we?"

"InuYasha would tell you 'Because it is your fault!' kind of thing." Sango imitated his childish behavior.

"This isn't relaxing. I really don't want to have to fight off those slime balls, again. There has to be an easier way," Kagome contemplated. She could see little Shippou striving to shampoo the little cat, which turned out to be more of a tug of war than a washing. The sight of it tugged at her heartstrings each time Kirara cried when the kitsune pulled too hard on the substance.

"I see what you mean, Kagome-chan," she concurred; she, too, witnessed the ordeal going on before her.

"Honestly, it's pathetic watching him torture poor Kirara"

"It is even sadder to watch him lose the battle. I think we should assist him," Sango suggested.

"Yeah, but we won't be of much help if we're sticky ourselves, Sango," she looked at her friend, who nodded slowly, realizing that Kagome was right. Sango sighed, really wanting to help the kitsune.

"Aaaaaaah," cried Shippou.

"On second thought," said Kagome, " I think we SHOULD help him."

"I agree."

They both climbed out of the water, wrapping themselves with the robes Kagome brought from her house, to help Shippou. Sango quickly ran to the kit as Kagome stopped to dig into her backpack. Quickly, she pulled out what she sought for- a bottle of Detangler.

"If this doesn't work I'll have to use the scissors," Kagome muttered to herself, hoping it did not have to come to that.

"Kagome," Sango desperately called for the miko as she struggled to detach Shippou from the crying fire cat.

"Coming, Sango!" _Oh, cripes_, Kagome thought as she dug once again in her backpack, pulling out the scissors. _Just in case._

Miroku set his and Inuyasha's wet clothes across a thick tree branch while the hanyou still bathed in the river- still running his claws through his hair to loosen the wretched slime. Much to his agitation, the progress proved slow despite his hard efforts. However, InuYasha was not going to let something like nose slime get the better of him.

Only in his loincloth, Miroku sat cross-legged on the grass drying off. It was fortunate he hid out of harm's way the way he did. His friend, on the other hand, had absolutely nothing to wear since being entirely drenched in slime, which penetrated through his haori, wetting his under shirt. Miroku sighed. Feeling pity for the half-dog, he reached for his sack hoping there was something in there to conceal the hanyou's shame. Miroku wasted no time untying the purple bundle. As he rummaged through it, a smile of relief lit up his face- he found an extra cloth.

"Hey, InuYasha! I have solved your problem," he called out to the hanyou, who was cursing incessantly into the water with his back facing the monk.

InuYasha turned his head the moment he heard Miroku. "Oh, Yeah! And how will ya be accomplishin' that," he answered skeptically.

Miroku waved him the cloth. "I have found it within my belongings," he then held the article to his nose, taking a deep whiff at it, "See! It is clean, my friend!"

"It won't be the longer you keep pressin' yur nose to it, Houshi," InuYasha barked.

"You want it or not, InuYasha! I could give it to Shippou," he taunted, lightly chuckling at his own words.

"What the hell does Shippou need it for- a DIAPER!"

"You are SO cruel, InuYasha. Your words would put tears into that little kitsune's puppy eyes."

"Aw, and I should be so broken up about it. I'm sure Kagome has something to wrap him in," he said as a matter of fact, dipping the ends of his silvery locks the water and scrubbing them hard.

"Do I sense hostility?"

"You hid, Coward!"

"True, but if I had not have done that, you would not have clean underwear, would you?"

InuYasha's face went blank, his eyes doubled in size. The monk was right, if it were not for his quick thinking—cowardice—InuYasha would be joining the monk, freeballing under the tree by now.

"Hmmm," Miroku cupped his chin with the hand that held the cloth, rolling his eyes thoughtfully into the back of his head, "I wonder how the girls are fairing? I think I will go check on them." Miroku made motion to rise but InuYasha stopped him short—

"Ho, No! They said not to disturb 'em, Miroku," InuYasha warned as me moved towards the monk.

"Yes, but what if they are suddenly attacked by those slime creatures again? Could you ever forgive yourself for not being there to protect Kagome-chan," he taunted the hanyou with an air of innocence.

"I know what yur doing, you lecherous dumbass! I'm not falling for your slimy tricks!" InuYasha splashed in the water.

"To think Shippou can do so much in his little size," Miroku kept taunting the already irritated hanyou.

InuYasha plugged his ears with his fingers, "I'm not listenin'!"

"Help me, InuYasha! Help me," Miroku did a poor intent at imitating of Kagome. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight.

"I can't see ya, either," he barked.

"Help me, InuYasha! Don't let them devour me…Aaaaaah!" he yelled in mock Kagome fashion.

"That's it," InuYasha finally emerged from the water with his fists clenched tightly to hit the monk. Standing in front of him in the nude, InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the neck. "I'm gonna pummel you so hard your grandfather's gonna feel the burn!"

But, before InuYasha's fist could make full contact to Miroku's face, the monk handed him the cloth. Inuyasha dumbfoundedly took it from his hand, dropping the poor bum, er, monk hard on his ass. "If you pummel me, at least, have the decency to wear something. Any passerby who should happen to be…er, PASSING BY, would surely take with him an everlasting impression. Not clearly a good one."

"Feh! You got off this time, you prick. Next time, I'll live by my threat. Well, thinkin' about it, I can still pummel you but I'll do it later. We've gotta go check on the girls."

"I am glad you agree," Miroku beamed, smugly.

"Oh, shut up. Don't know why I'm listenin' to you."

* * *

The reflection was not clear but nonetheless, it was still a reflection. Sai stared keenly into the water as he waited for his friends. The job was done. Now, Sai was free to do whatever he wished. He had said his fond farewells to the others and thanked the captain for accommodating him on his ship. The captain was sad. He told Sai he had taken a liking to him the two weeks at sea. Graciously, the boy bowed in gratitude before stepping off the vessel and onto the dock. Before heading home, he had promised Li Ping and two other Chinamen, a night on the town. He had obliged, willingly, to serve as their interpreter and guide before disembarking tomorrow morning. He was going home. 

From where he stooped, he knew people stared; they were talking about him. Many walked right passed him, especially, the women, giggling to one another behind elaborate fans. Sai could hear the whishing of their kimonos as they strolled 'casually' near him. And when they were not busy whispering, the sounds produced by the closing and opening of fans, annoyed him. He knew what they said about him and his friends. But, mostly, about him.

"How adorable," squealed one.

"I can eat him up," squealed another.

"He's surely too young for you," said a third, not too far away.

"I don't care," giggled a fourth. "He's beautiful!"

Sai, not moving from his spot, rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was the same thing everywhere he went. It was a real pain having to endure these stupidities every time he showed his face! He sighed. Trying to relieve some tension, he placed his straw hat on his head to protect his face from the sun's burning fury. He looked back into the water. Still, his reflection was not clear but, nonetheless, it was still his reflection. Or was it?

"So beautiful! So scrumptious," they cried with yearning.

_By the love of Kami! May a lightening bolt of cosmic proportions seize them of their souls!_, Sai wished, mentally, enraged. _Do they not have homes to go to! Or husbands to mind! _Suddenly, he could hear his brother's laughter ringing in his head. It was a good thing the bastard was not here or he would have to choke him for being a jackass.

To his chagrin, even men made comments about him.

"He must be a boy."

"How long do you suppose they are staying?"

"Who cares as long as they do not stay too long."

"Looks like a girl, though."

"All Chinese boys tend to look like girls"

"He would look absolutely delicious dressed like a girl."

Sai's eyes doubled both in appall and surprise.

"What an adorable little bracelet he has," said one of the ladies.

Sai looked down on his bracelet. Yes, it was there, but he was far from finding it adorable. They resembled ordinary prayer beads; and the only reason why he wore them was because his mother insisted he wear them- for his protection, she said. Other than that, they looked very ordinary. However, whatever his mother gave to him, he cherished valuable.

"What beautiful black hair! I envy him," they squealed behind their fans.

He wished they would stop saying 'beautiful black hair'. It was rough hearing them giggle and even worse when they batted their lashes at him. Like he really cared for that kind thing.

In his personal opinion, he felt sorry for them. He thought they were silly and ridiculously obsessing over him. He did not understand why he would ever be an object of any woman's obsession, but he was, whether he liked it or not. It was the same everywhere he went.

_What was keeping them long!_ Sai wanted to leave.

"Father had warned me," he whispered down onto his reflection. It, in turn, responded with a series of ripples.

Li Ping watched all this from the upper deck, deciding it was time to rescue the poor lad. Climbing down and going down the ramp, he made himself known to the young scholar, "You have great reason to fear them." Sai stood up to look at the sailor. "Women, I mean…they are a terrifying bunch," he ended with a hearty laugh.

Sai turned to see the women and the men who stared at him, "That is not precisely what I fear, Li Ping, but all the same, I thank you for your concern."

"Confucius said: Walk with your head held high but constantly look down or you will trip…or step into something."

At those words, Sai acted accordingly and determined to stare down his 'stalkers' with the air of indifference Li Ping came to know during the voyage. Noticing his defensiveness, little by little, they shied away, returning to their own business.

"You see, it worked," said Li Ping, triumphantly.

"Yes. Confucius was a very wise man but if I am not mistaken, he never said that."

"Confucius has more bearing than Li Ping words." The Chinaman winked at his young friend when he said this.

"True."

"Not for nothing, young Sai, but one would think you do **not** like women."

"I just do not like them harassing me."

"Yo, Ping! We're ready," called another one, accompanied by his friend.

"I guess, we go," Ping informed Sai.

Sai nodded, his straw hat bobbing with his head. While the others walked down the plank, Sai went for this sack, tying it securely to his back. They would have to hunt down the perfect inn where the best food, women, and beds were. He scanned about, trying to remember where he could find such a place.

"Follow me," he finally said in his thin but strong voice. Ping noticed there was a certain authority in his tone but laughed it off, slapping the youth on the back. Sai had the wind knocked out of him by his comrade's sudden gesture. The others guffawed at his expense as he quickly recomposed himself, answering them with a nervous half-smile. If he would have been slapped any harder, he would for sure fall into the water.

"You need more meat on your bones! You almost toppled over," laughed Wen Su, a man four times Sai's own build and over six feet in height.

"If I were to do that, I would look like you, Wen Su," relied Sai, smiling, straightening his braid and then his straw hat.

The men broke out laughing, this time at Wen Su's expense. Sai could not help but join in the jest as Wen Su flexed his muscles, then comparing them to Sai's smaller ones. All was pure laughter. Even the men onboard the ship hung over the side of the vessel in whole-hearted laughter. All was wonderful in Sai's eyes. Nothing could go wrong- nothing could…

Suddenly, Sai's attention was abruptly pulled out of the friendly circle by an overflow of strong spiritual energy, which seized roughly at his heart like clamping hands. He quickly pivoted on reflex, carefully searching in urgent desperation for the source of it. It felt bad—it was near. Li Ping, noticed Sai acting strangely and stopped to see what was wrong.

"Sai?"

It seemed like Sai did not hear him. He continued to search among the crowd of people. There was another surge of energy. Sai grabbed at his chest in an attempt to soothe the pain. It was moving—the energy was moving. Where was it coming from? Ping directed the others to stop. They watched the boy as he continued to scan area around them. They have seen this look before; they were worried.

"It is gone…for now," Sai finally said, still looking through the crowd of busy people.

"What's gone," asked Ping.

Sai turned to face them, "A sudden surge of energy…I could feel it tearing at me like a hot knife."

"Your sixth sense?"

"Somewhat. But it is not like we are in any eminent danger. It was just sudden. It has been so long since I have been here so, I surmise that it will get some getting used to, again."

"Well, I hope it's nothing like that Sea Dragon," Hui Hu Wren pointed out. The others laughed nervously, hoping what Sai sensed was not another one of those infernal monsters.

"As long as it does not bother with us, we will be fine," replied Sai. Even though, deep in his thoughts, he did not want to worry these men about anything. He sensed their anxiety and voted not to tell them anything further. As he was thinking, this power was nothing like the Sea Dragon. It was stronger! And more sinister than the former.

"Well, the longer we stand here, the more chances we'll grow roots," Wen Su announced, breaking the silence.

Sai nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Jaken-sama," cried the little girl, running excitedly towards him with a wreath of flowers. 

Jaken inquired rather annoyed, "What are you so excited about! It's not like I've been abducted by a kappa!"

"Rin is glad Jaken-sama is back. I was worried."

"Well, I am here," Ah-Un stared at the green toad suspiciously. "What are YOU looking at! It's not like I've grown horns on my bald head!"

"Jaken-sama is grouchy."

"Well, how observant of you," Jaken answered her sarcastically.

"Was the water too cold?"

"It was just fine! Has Lord Sesshoumaru returned?"

"Ah-uh," Rin replied, shaking her hairy head from side to side to convey a point.

"He could be gone for long. I suppose you have hunted down some food for us to eat?"

"Ah-Un told me to wait for you. They said it was better you go since you have the Staff."

He eyed the lizard. The lizard eyed back. "They would tell you that."

"They said it was too dangerous, here. They told me this is kappa ter-ter-ter..." she stuttered, trying to spit the word out.

"Territory," Jaken corrected.

"Yes, that's the word! So, I stay here!"

"That would be more logical, I guess," Jaken said it more to himself than to Rin.

"Jaken-sama," Rin suddenly inquired. In response, the imp raised an invisible eyebrow, when she finally asked, "What's a kappa?"

* * *

**_What else could happen? And what dark force lurks among the crowd? _**

**_And when the hell do we get to see our favorite boy-toy Sesshoumaru! _**

**_Sesshoumaru! Where are you! Jaken is planning something bad!_**


	4. Dangerous Encounter, Maybe?

**Chapter Four**

"First snot, now salt! Kagome, I'm not getting any cleaner," bellowed InuYasha, walking three steps behind her.

"You forgot the part about the dirt, InuYasha!" Kagome answered with her nose in the air.

"That was the monk's fault! If it weren't for him gettin' me so revved up about protectin' you girls, none of this would've happened. Not to mention, I'm still pullin' rocks outta my ass, as well as other places, thanks to your **SIT**."

"Sorry to interrupt, Kagome-chan, but where are we headed," Sango asked.

"There's a village up ahead."

"Not another fishing village! I can't take smellin' like fish anymore as much as I can take smellin' like the inside of my own nose!"

"We're just going to restock on supplies and continue with the search. The signal is not far away so we'll be able to catch up in time before they move any further."

"I hope not too soon," prayed the monk, aloud.

An hour later, the gang stood at the summit of a rolling hill in gasping surprise as they looked to what seemed to be THE VILLAGE. "That's a village," InuYasha was the first to yell out. "Looks more like a town, Kagome!"

"Correction, looks more like a city," Miroku added, he, himself, felt astonished at the sight before him.

"The sea appears so stunning from way up here," Sango clasped her hands together emphasizing her awe.

"If you would prefer, you and me can do some exploring on our own, what do you say, Sango," Miroku asked, as his beadless hand made its way to her bottom. As usual, the daring stunt was short lived as Miroku found himself kissing dirt with the Exterminator's jumbo boomerang embedded in his back.

"If I wanted to be touched, I would have told you!" Sango stressed, a vein popping out in the middle of her forehead.

Shippou sighed, "Never a dull moment."

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. Then, she turned her attention to InuYasha who wore seriousness on his face. Something disturbed him. He smelled the air, then got down on all fours to take a whiff at the dirt around him. Kagome went up to him. Bending slightly to be at ear's length of him, she inquired in her sweet little voice, "InuYasha, is there anything wrong?"

He continued sniffing around until he found the answer he wanted. He answered, "He's here."

Kagome, blinking her eyes in question, "Who's here?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome straightened up with a start. "Where, where!" she looked around, "Oh, shit, when this day couldn't get worse it just did!"

"He's not alone, either."

Sango came running with Miroku in tow, "You are not joking, right? Oh, no, not another confrontation," she hoped in worry.

"I thought you preferred Sesshoumaru to the slime youkai," Miroku stated, brushing dirt off his robe.

"Yes, yes! But not now! I am clean," cried Sango, exasperated. "Just when I thought this day couldn't have gotten worse, it just did!"

Still on all fours, InuYasha looked at the city below connected to the sea and pointed, "He went down there." His expression was grave with concern.

Kagome sighed, "Well, maybe we won't come across him," wishfully thinking.

"Fat chance, Kagome!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Why would Sesshoumaru go in that direction? Doesn't he hate humans," Miroku asked.

"Miroku has a point, InuYasha. And there are a lot of people down there. I would believe that your brother would avoid as much people as possible, is that not correct," Sango observed.

InuYasha nodded and stood up at his full height.

"I don't know but he's up to something."

"You think so, InuYasha," Kagome said with concern.

"No doubt about it."

* * *

Too many people! Too much noise, Sesshoumaru agonized. His migraine was not getting any better. Of all the places in the world, why did Jubei have to retire to a place as populated as this! 

Sesshoumaru looked up at the blue sky under the protection of his straw hat. His clothing reeked disgustingly of human despite of Jaken's efforts of washing it of its stench. This was in no way helping him feel any better. What had he been thinking when he decided to venture this place on his own! Alas, the sky did not provide him with the answer he wanted.

The smells were awful! It was as confusing as the noise around him. For sure, humans did not habit themselves in bathing. Disgusting! He shook his head confirming his disappointment. He was not feeling well and resorted to rest against the nearest wall he could find. The color in his face was drained. The last time he had been to a place like this, he was human. It had been hot that day and extremely eventful. He had been weak and devoid of his powers. Now, despite being in his full demonic glory, this felt like déjà vu. If there were days he cursed having sensitive hearing and an acute sense of smell, today was one of them.

Noise upon noise, he could hear women giggling to silliness, children singing about an acorn falling into a pond and being greeted by a catfish…yadda-yadda, men hollering obscenities, dogs barking, cats meowing, mice scampering, and old men breaking wind, which he easily smelled, _much to his delight_. Above all, he could hear the ebb and flow of the sea as it kissed the ships' hauls and the wooden docks. The way the water splashed against the rocks was like gongs to his ears. The sound the water made was pleasant, though. It was the only pleasant thing he heard. He was not as close as he should have been to the water but he could still hear its wonderful melody as it sang.

Sesshoumaru reached into his breast to pull out a piece of parchment, which _Gin_ had given him. On it were directions on where to go ask for Master Jubei. He realized, or was too proud to admit, that he was certainly lost beyond belief and did not know exactly where to find this place. The youkai prince growled his frustration. He might actually have to ask one of these ningen for directions. Feh! He crushed the parchment in the ball of his fist.

He stood erect, away from the wall so not to appear weak. He looked around to see if he could find someone he could ask. There was nothing but food vendors and customers all around. This was humiliating! Asking ningen was far below him but he did not know his way through this labyrinth of a place. He should have brought the girl, he noted. Much to his chagrin, he decided he would ask one of these humans. But first, he would gather his senses—he took refuge against the wall.

* * *

Sai wondered from one store to another. Nothing suited his appetite. He was hungry but all he saw were different varieties of fish dishes. He had enough fish to last him a lifetime! The Chinamen, on the other hand, were close by purchasing souvenirs to take back to their families. It pleased the young scholar to see them smiling and exciting over their purchases that it brought a little smile onto his own young face. 

Close-by, children played and sang a song, which he have not heard in such a long time. As he stood there in the midst of the crowd, he heard the little ones sing the tale of an acorn that fell from a tree into the very bottom of a pond. When then, a little catfish comes to greet it and asks the little acorn to play…_Don kuri koro koro, don kuri ko_….That was how the song went. Sai's smile widened, remembering playing that game with his older brothers and younger sister. They would play that near the same river they caught fireflies. In fact, they played that game the night before Sai's departure.

Li Ping watched the young boy in his contemplation. Sai reminded him of his own son back home. Tonight would be the last time they would be together, he mused. The boy had been a comfort for him and everybody else on the ship. He would tell them stories of his adventures throughout the land and the fact that he did most of his schooling with monks. For his young age, Li Ping could tell the boy had it all together. There was vibrancy in him as well as an ageless maturity. The gods knew this man-child was more of an adult than most children exactly his same age. To see him smile at the playing children was a reward beyond rewards. His father must be extremely proud of him!

Every woman that passed by giggled in admiration towards the boy. It was true; the boy was one of those pretty ones. Ping did not understand what they were saying but he could imagine what they could be saying. It was always the same words…oh, how beautiful, oh, how adorable, oh, he'd look good displayed on a pedestal!...to all this and more, it would either cause the youth to blush or get irritated. Yes, he was a pretty one, not handsome, but pretty.

"Sai," Li Ping startled the boy out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"The boys here are in need of your interpreting skills."

Sai took a look at the other two trying to negotiate with the Japanese vendors with what seemed like a strangled version of very bad Japanese. Sai tried stifling his laughter. They definitely needed major help. He walked to where they were. It was a ramen shop, which specialized in many varieties of ramen. They were having a heck of a time telling the vendor what they wanted and understanding what the vendor was telling them.

"I'm coming!" As he headed towards the little group, a man backed up from one of the stands bumping into him. Sai almost lost balance but quickly regained footing. At the same time, a piece of folded up parchment fell to the ground. Without much thought, Sai pronounced a silent oops and quickly bended to gather the fallen object. However, the moment he was about to grab the parchment, another hand grabbed it. Sai, instantly turned to the figure hunched over next to him, it was the man he bumped into, who smoothly placed the paper back in his breast pocket. The man stood up readjusting his travel clothes and then, his hat.

From where he knelt on the ground, Sai could now clearly see the stranger's face. What Sai could see was a mature man with- white hair? Sai tilted his own hat a little bit up to have a better look of his face, he was young and sported strange markings, a warrior, perhaps? The man stopped fidgeting on himself once he noticed this foreign boy staring at him. Sai was delivered an annoyed, cold stare of a haughty nature.

As if drawn, the boy slowly met this man's challenge by standing up and staring back in return. To Sai's amazement, he could see his own reflection in this stranger's eyes, despite the shadow partly concealing them. They were cold yet, soft. Both of these contrasting emotions existed together in an ocean of torment.

Sesshoumaru thought this child, indeed, was in want of a death wish. How dare he stand up to He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and expect to survive this staring contest! Yet, he could see himself in this boy's brown pools. They were warm and innocent yet they held a blazing fire to them. They were honest yet; there was something about them that hinted falsehood.

A contrasting ocean of torment was what Sai could see and somehow feel. They were extremely captivating, his orbs, which were heavily emphasized with rich crimson, the color of blood. But, what made his eyes the most captivating of all was the gold color they possessed. Sai, then realized with a startle, they were gold! His eyes were gold in color, like honey!

The boy's eyes widened, Sesshoumaru noticed. He heard his heart beating quicker as he stepped back a little but not too quick to not alert the people around. Sesshoumaru made note of these considerations but was careful enough not to let himself get distracted. Sai swallowed nervously then pronouncing, as if to himself, "Youkai."

Although, the word was said in a whisper, it was audible enough for the Youkai Prince of the West to hear. Now, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be on the nervous end. There were too many people to make a quick break for it by air. He broke away from the boy's stare to look up; people were staring at the two as they passed by. Others paid no heed. Then, as if by chance, Sesshoumaru immediately noticed the child's compatriots making their way to where they were.

"Hey, boy," they yelled in Chinese.

Sai snapped his head around to see the guys coming. Sesshoumaru saw this as his chance to get away. When Sai turned back, the stranger was gone. The only thing he saw was a straw-hat cutting through the crowd like a hot knife.

"Was he bothering you," asked Li Ping in concern.

"No, he just dropped something and I helped pick it up," he answered rapidly.

"Well, just in case, you stay close to us," Ping said.

Sai nodded with a smile.

"All right, with that settled, maybe it's best we search for a place to stay for the night," the Chinaman suggested.

They all nodded. Sai stared down at his beaded bracelet; tugging on the beads, he went over what just had happened. Why would a youkai be here in plain sight? And why did he not detect him? This was strange. Sai did not like it one bit. He would have to investigate and make sure as hell that this youkai did not come here to make trouble.

However, those eyes and their golden color were left engraved in his mind. They were beautiful, and the one that owned them was even more beautiful beyond compare. To stare in such eyes, to feel captivated by orbs that could express both softness and cold, was mesmerizing.

"Sai," Ping called way ahead of him.

Sai took once quick look at the direction the stranger left before answering to Ping's call. Seeing that the youkai completely disappeared, he proceeded to join up with the group.

* * *

Hidden away from the business of the streets, Sesshoumaru rested in the comfort of an alley. He removed his hat, setting it aside. He rested his back against a stonewall, trying to catch his breath and return his heart rate to normal. That was really a close call, he thought. He was this close to being discovered. Good thing he was not or this nice city would have to do repairs on the fine architecture he found to be in abundance. That was the least of his worries. 

Now, there was something strange about that Chinese boy. He was the only one who found him out. It was like the boy sensed him. This was no ordinary boy, Sesshoumaru drove to that conclusion. He decided he would have to steer clear of this human. First, however, he had to regain his lost composure before heading out into the light again.

This was going to be a VERY long day.

"What more could happen," he asked himself, but before answering that question, he quickly replied, "Don't answer that."

* * *

"Excuse me, maam! Did a large man with white hair and a huge thick stick up his ass pass by your humble store," asked Miroku with delight coloring his purple eyes. 

"If you buy something, I will tell you."

"Nevermind, but thank you all the same," he cheerfully waved.

"There's alotta salt in the air. It's makin' me sick to my stomach," InuYasha grumbled in protest.

"Are you sure you smelled your brother coming this way," Kagome inquired the hanyou, already losing her patience.

"Yup, sure as the nose on my face."

"That worries me," Kagome replied, cupping her chin.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kagome?"

"Nothing really."

Sango voiced in, "I'll tell Miroku to find us a place to stay for tonight. I assume you are all hungry and exhausted from our ordeal, yes?"

"We oughta save money, anyway. Why not, tell the pervert to find us a place with free room and board and plenty of food to go around," InuYasha nodded, giving Sango the go ahead. She walked off, nodding all the same. " I can still taste that demon in my mouth."

"What are you complaining about," Shippou attacked, a scowl on his little fox face, "At least you didn't have to drown in one."

"Your still alive, aren't cha," InuYasha eyed the kitsune, who was sitting high on Kagome's head. Shippou's eyes went beady, glaring fiercely at InuYasha. The hanyou glared back, electricity was exchanged between them.

"Cut it out, you two!" Kagome impared. "We've got to find Sesshoumaru! Who knows what he's up to!"

"Kagome's right."

"Excuse me, but I'm right here," Kagome reminded the half-wit half demon.

"Sorry…Anyway, Sesshoumaru ain't afraid of humans but it's not like him to be dumb enough to get where humans are by the numbers. Where there are humans he'll, likely, avoid it."

"True," Kagome sighed. "So, what will we do once we find him?"

"We? You mean, Me…You'll do nothing. You're better off hiding. You let me deal with Sesshoumaru."

"Well, wise-guy, what if by some strange and dumb luck, he finds me first? What should I do, then, shoot him with my spirit arrows and hope for the best or wait for you to come to my rescue?"

"It's me he wants to fight so he won't risk killing off the bait."

"What! Now, I'm bait!"

"Well, to Sesshoumaru's thinking…yeah."

"Oh, I see," Kagome bowed her head in what seemed like disappointment.

"Kagome, if you want to save somebody, save somebody worth savin'. I know it's in your nature to be the Good Samaritan and shit like that but creeps like my brother don't understand compassion and should be left strictly alone. 'Cause honestly, if he knew what it even was he would've learned to use that toothpick he calls that sword of his by now. But he hasn't. So, don't waste yer time tryin'," his words and his face were serious. "Do as I say. If you find him face to face, get out of his way."

Kagome nodded.

"You know I'm right."

Then, Sango, who wore a large smile on her face, interrupted them. "Miroku said there is an inn up ahead."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, then at Sango. Shippou just blinked his eyes in confusion, trying, at the same time, to balance himself on top Kagome's head.

* * *

**_The Horrors! Sai thinks Sesshoumaru's beautiful! And Sesshie-poo is nervous around him! Who would have thought any human could ever do something to overwhelm him!_**

**_Sesshoumaru was human in The Gold Manacles._**

**_Gin: also mentioned in The Gold Manacles, is Sesshoumaru's eldest sister._**


	5. To Hurl or Not To Hurl What Will It Be?

**Chapter Five**

Searching for the proper inn was harder than they thought. Miroku, on the other hand, did not grunt any complaints. It was apparent that the monk was used to this, besides the fact that he was too damned picky- not only for his own good but the good of the company.

As they searched, the women got sidetracked looking at every shop they passed by. InuYasha grunted at realizing that this was why they were slowing down and not getting anywhere fast. The smell of fish was really getting to him and it was extremely sickening when there was a lot of it going around. But, the fish was not as much a problem, it was what was also caught with the fish that seared at his nostrils like a sharp ice pick drilling its way to his brain and down to his stomach, causing the juices to swirl and turn. He was feeling incredibly nauseas. The smell had already overwhelmed poor Shippou so as a resort, he tucked himself neatly inside Kagome's backpack. At the same time, Kagome hoped she would not find any disgusting surprise if she were to open up the bag again. It was one thing to be covered up with snot but she did not feel like washing her backpack again if Shippou were to hurl inside. She had all her schoolbooks there. She did not need fox puke drenching the pages.

They had stopped before an inn. It was small. Miroku gestured everyone to stay outside while he conducted business within. They agreed without protest. He went in, sliding the door shut. InuYasha sat on a nearby bench. Sango and Kagome remained on their feet, looking around the busy streets of this fishing town. Business went on everywhere.

Kagome noticed people of different social backgrounds perusing the streets buying wares from the shops. To Kagome's amusement, she noticed…foreigners? Oh, duh! This was a commercial center; no doubt they received outside commerce to trade with. The foreigners she noticed seemed Chinese in origin; there was a big group of them, more than five men walking together speaking in their funny sounding dialect. Apparently, this was not the first time they had come here. They seemed very familiar with the place for they lacked that lost look that anybody would possess coming to a place for the first time. Kagome could easily relate. Last summer, she had gone to Hong Kong as part of her school trip. The experience was unique. But, the most she remembered was feeling lost. If it were not for the help of their tour guide, they would have been goners. One of the first things she learned while over there was to avoid drinking the water. One of her classmates did not paid heed to that advice and wound up with a bad stomach virus. It was a good thing that the tour guide had taken him to a great hospital to get treated. For that time, she had to spend an entire week without InuYasha. InuYasha did not like the idea of her leaving him for that long but he had to swallow it whether he liked it or not.

She laughed when the thought of InuYasha's expression popped in her head when she returned from the trip. It reminded her of a lost puppy waiting by a door until its owner returned. Now, the lost puppy was sitting quietly on a bench with his arms crossed before him. He, as usual, pouted. The salt air must really be getting to him. Inuyasha looked sick and tried keeping himself from hurling up his breakfast.

From out of the blue, the memory of the conversation they had earlier sprang back into view, 'What would happen if Kagome were to encounter Sesshoumaru before Inuyasha did? ' What would she do? What would be the smart thing to do? Playing dead would be stupid; Sesshoumaru's not a Grizzly Bear to be easily fooled by that tactic. She could beg for mercy but that would only anger the youkai more. Damn! Why did Sesshoumaru have to be so difficult?

Inuyasha, minding his own thoughts, was at unease. Sesshoumaru had been here, his scent was everywhere despite all the scents around him; but they could not mask his half brother's scent. There was something about Sesshoumaru's scent that smelled like a fresh waterfall and a hint of…snot? InuYasha's face twisted. Could his brother have encountered the slimy youkai as well? And in the process, have gotten smothered by their grossness? Suddenly, the very thought of his brother covered from head to toe in that slime, messing up his silky hair and his well-kept kimono, brought a smile to InuYasha's face. The schmuck probably passed himself more than a hundred times under a waterfall just to rid himself of that disgusting, sticky smell. And still, there were traces of it that remained behind. There was another scent stuck to him, it smelled human. Could it be that little girl that followed him around? No, the human smell was male, but it was faint with a hint of waterfall. Hmmm? To InuYasha's reasoning, either Sesshoumaru recently slayed one or he had acquired a new interest in lifestyle.

The door slid open, ushering out one discouraged Miroku. InuYasha jumped to his feet to question their status. Miroku simply replied with one of his heavy sighs, "Homeless."

"Let me guess, they didn't buy into your ominous mumbo jumbo?"

"That is perfectly correct. I have seemed to neglect that not all people are spiritual. These people are one of those non-believers."

"Well, one look at your lecherous face, I would be a non-believer too," Sango shot mercilessly.

"Why do you have to be so hard? I do not see you looking for a place," he shot back.

"True, but I do not possess your quickness of tongue, Houshi-sama."

"True, true," he concurred.

"We can't give up now, there's bound to be the perfect inn for us," Kagome chimed in with a singsong.

"I appreciate your optimism, Kagome-chan, but you are not making me feel better," Miroku answered with a sigh. "If my gifts are not enough to get us one night in this dump, what makes you thing they are enough in a place much more luxurious than this?"

"If this is a dump, like you say, I surmise you didn't put much effort in your gifts to grant us one night's stay," she rebutted, her eyes gone into boorish slits.

"Heh, heh, heh! You are perfectly right!"

* * *

Kagome admired herself in the water's reflection. It was not much of a reflection but she had a grand imagination, and imagining herself far lovelier than she actually was, was her department. The kitsune was right beside her looking down at the water below. He could see some fish feeding and giggled each time one of them poked its little head to the surface. In the back, keeping his distance from the water's edge, InuYasha sat looking grumpy. The salt was really, really getting to him. Already, he felt it sticking to his skin, making him feel grimy all over. As soon as Miroku found a place, he was taking a nice warm bath. He was a bit light headed, too.

Sesshoumaru had also graced this area with his waterfall-mucus infested scent. Feh, was his mental protest. He watched Kagome and Shippou's forms looking with concentration into the water. The salt was REALLY getting to him. There was too much of IT! There were too many people around, more than he was willing to deal with. He wondered how his brother was fairing with this ordeal. Feh, who cared about his brother! He cursed Miroku and Sango for leaving them on the docks. True, it was Kagome who agreed to the idea but he would have liked to have been asked. There was no way he was eating now. He felt too sick to eat. And the taste of fish, somehow, found its way to his mouth without him even touching the stuff.

The noise was too much for his sensitive ears to take. His head started to hurt; he felt the pulsing vein in the middle of his forehead beat with the strength it to break out his skin. The taste of bile was present; it was like tasting the metal off Tetsusaiga's blade. Finally, InuYasha came to the conclusion that any second, he was going to let it all go up stream.

One moment, Kagome admired the fish crowding up below her, the next minute she had to witness them scatter away as InuYasha heaved his guts out into the water, causing Kagome to fall back in disgust as the hanyou threw up, leaving a very undelightful smell. Shippou froze on the spot, watching in utter dislike. He then looked up at Kagome, who covered her mouth with both hands trying to keep herself from losing her breakfast, too. People around were frozen stiff; surprise and disgust plastered their faces, as the hanyou bared his spirit and soul into the water's depths. To Shippou's disgust, the fish had returned gobbling up InuYasha's sacred offering. The fox's lips went completely straight-lined. His eyes watered, which was a clear indication that it was a good idea to look away before it climbed higher in the gross factor.

InuYasha felt the burning as he heaved up stomach fluid after the food went. His eyes were in tears; it really did hurt as he also coughed heartedly. Kagome, seeing this, gathered the courage to go up behind him and rub his back in comfort. With the other hand, she gently moved his hair away from his face, placing it on his back. She continued to rub as he kept ridding his stomach of its contents. Slowly, the convulsions dissipated. He heaved the last of it. His breathing was deep and labored. Sweat drenched his face and hair. But, at least, he was relieved. He was even more relieved when Kagome placed her arms around his shoulders. He wiped his mouth on his haori; the taste was there. Then, he closed his eyes taking in Kagome's fresh strawberry scent. He was relieved.

"Sorry," he apologized, his head touching hers.

"You don't need to be sorry, Sweetie," she confirmed in her soft voice. She ran her fingers through his coarse hair while rubbing his back, with the other hand, to comfort him.

Shippou looked up at his friend with concern. Asking in his cute voice, "InuYasha, are you alright?"

He was still trying to catch his breath however; he managed to reply the kitsune, "Yeah."

Shippou then remembered something. He quickly went into his pouch and pulled out one of his leaves. Offering it up to InuYasha, "Here."

Inuyasha took the offering, sniffed at it, finding the smell very welcoming, "What's this?"

"Medicine to help your tummy feel better, eat it," Shippou urged on. Inuyasha took his cue from the runt and chewed on the leaf.

Kagome noticed the wonderful smell it had. "Shippou, that leaf…"

"Don't worry, not only it'll make InuYasha's tummy feel better but it'll purify his wreaking breath," he said with confidence, which earned him a thwack from InuYasha's fist. In retaliation, a teary-eyed Shippou bit him on the thigh.

"Ow! Dammit," bellowed the hanyou, trying to get at arm's length of the jumping kitsune. While this went on, Kagome saw the same leaves fall from Shippou's pouch onto the boardwalk. She picked it up, taking a whiff.

"I should have known," Kagome came into revelation, "it's mint."

* * *

"Good afternoon, kind woman. I cannot help but notice that your place of business in possessed by ominous spirits of the hateful kind. If you allow me and my assistants to stay the night free, I will gladly exorcise them from your vicinity," Miroku concluded, flashing his prize-winning smile. In that precise moment, the door slid shut to his face. Miroku's eyes doubled. He chuckled nervously.

"Where to now, Houshi-sama," Sango asked from her sitting position on a bench, her boomerang making weight against her shoulder blade.

"To another inn, of course. These people are obviously non-believers."

"This has been the seventh one and they all slid the doors to our faces. This is hopeless," she threw her arms up in exasperation.

Kirara, who sat close to her mistress' leg, mewed her own protests. The poor fire cat echoed Sango's exhaustion and overall, her hunger. She glared up at the monk like a rabid animal. Miroku took it as a hint to find a place quick before the cat decided to go her true form and mangle Miroku for a bite of one of his limbs. He scanned around.

"How about that one," he asked with a start.

"I want to stop, to tell you honestly."

"Sango, where is your faith?"

"I left it on the docks with Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha."

Miroku sat down next to her, concern scribbled on his face. He sighed. "Look, just one more, I promise," his voice went gentle, like a breeze in spring.

"Oh great, just one more. And what if they refuse us?"

"We sleep under the stars tonight."

"Like we have been doing every night. I want a warm bath and a warm bed. Hopefully, a warm meal to occupy the emptiness of my stomach," she whined, panning out her frustration.

"I promise you, we'll eat a warm meal, have the pleasure of indulging in a warm bath, and sleep in a warm bed, tonight," he said, staring warmly into Sango's eyes. Sango responded with a warm look of her own, a smile drawing itself on her soft lips.

Sango felt his warm breath on her face. She loved the warmness of his breath. His lips looked tender and soft. If only, she could touch them with her own lips. To feel how they really felt. To feel the warmness of them caressing the softness of her cheeks. If only she could feel them. If only…he would stop groping her ass like it were a kettle! Out of impulse, she landed his face with a hard slap, knocking him hard to the ground.

Seeing her standing over him, he begged, "Sango, what did I do now!"

"You pervert! You take advantage of my vulnerability to make a pass at me! This I will not forgive, Miroku!"

"I can explain it!"

"Explain rubbing my rump like a tea kettle? I do not think so!"

"But Sango, I swear! My hands have a life of their own, you cannot blame them for wanting to taste that voluminous package you have padding your backside! I cannot control their urges!" he whined.

With that, Sango marched right passed him, towards the next inn, leaving Miroku on the ground sulking. When she was plain out of view, Miroku stared down at his hands; and talking to them like they were people, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Miroku grinned, nodded satisfaction, and quickly picked himself up. He dusted his garments off, picked up his staff and calmly followed Sango's angry trail to the next inn that lay ahead.

The imprint Sango left on his left cheek burned like hot coals. He rubbed at it, hoping it would help soothe the stinging effect. He had to confess, though, it was well worth it. To have the crap beaten out of him, to have the wind knocked out of his lungs, demonstrated the true power of this woman.

"It is well worth it," Miroku, again, said under a smug grin.

* * *

At the inn, Miroku and Sango stood before the innkeeper genuflected to show respect towards the man, who was seated before them. On his right was a younger woman, probably about 14 or 15. Miroku guessed that she must be his daughter or his extremely young wife. Miroku smiled hoping it would be the daughter. It did not take Sango long to figure out what was on the monk's perverted mind, that she took it upon herself to nudge him hard in the ribs. This brought him out of whatever sick contemplation he was in at the moment. She feigned clearing her throat, cueing Miroku to deliver one of his many lies to win them a free night's stay and a free meal, if they were lucky.

"Good afternoon, kind sir," started the holy man with one of his famous speeches, "we are lowly travelers who have lost our way and we need a place to stay. However, we have no money and no way of paying for your kindness. Nevertheless, we can help you with your demon problem as our way of payment."

Suddenly, the girl looked at the older man with worry in her eyes. "Father," she said, tugging on his sleeve.

The man cleared his throat, "What makes you say we have a demon problem?"

"Well, kind sir, I have been feeling an ominous presence hovering over your very house while walking here with my companions. And since I am a man of the cloth, I am certified to exorcise all your demons before the matter gets any worse," he pulled one of his innocent looks of concern. The older man did not appear like he was buying it. Miroku had to press on, "Sir, I have seen many of these cases and have dealt with many types of demons to even take the most lowliest of them lightly. If not taken care of, they can bring plagues, famine, death…but even worse, they can really bring down the property value of your business."

The man and his daughter reflectively looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Three, four, five, six, seven, eight mint leaves were popped in InuYasha's mouth, one after the other, to get rid of the sickly, metallic taste the stomach fluid left. Thanks to Shippou who, bless his little soul, had many of these things stashed in his pouch. Now, they were sitting in a shaded area near an Udon shop, trying to cool off. No one said anything. InuYasha continued eating the leaves like they were dinner mints. The little fox child was right, though, his belly did feel a whole lot better. He just did not like the crack the child had made earlier. Speaking Shippou, he was comfortably on Kagome's lap as Kagome rubbed the bumps on his head with a wet cloth. InuYasha growled low, feeling rather annoyed with the way people stared at them as they walked by. He delivered each and every one of them a scowled glare, managing to scare quite a few out of their skins.

Children played nearby, singing a song that sounded very familiar to him. _Don kuri koro koro, don kuri ko, _was how the song went It sent back memories of when his mother used to sing it to him. He would be sitting on her lap at the edge of their koi pond looking down at the different colored carp. They would rotate their hands together like windmills and sing the song at the water's edge. He could hear it now, his mother's angelic voice singing the words of that song, which was one he would hear the other children sing, playing a game he never had a right to partake in. All of this because he was different from them.

He remembered how cruel his mother's family had been. He remembered playing their games alone. He had seen his mother cry often times. That was something he would never ever forget. At least, with her around, he was not as lonely, although, that was somewhat a lie. However, she was his only true love. When she died, he was all alone with no one to give a damn about him.

Kagome noticed him deep in thought and wondered what he could be thinking of. He seemed disturbed and she could almost swear he was on the verge of…crying? She was going to see what was wrong, until, Sango showed up yelling at the top of her lungs. The three of them looked her way. She appeared excited as large smile adorned her once frustrated face.

Huffing and puffing, Sango finally delivered the confirmation they had all been waiting for. With excitement in her voice, she announced, "Miroku's found us a place! And it is to die for!"

Kirara meowed in gleeful agreement.

* * *

**_How did you all like this chapter?_**

**_For those of you that think my fic is going pretty slow, have patience. This is how I normally work. I like to develop my plots well so then, towards the end, all of you can walk away satisfied._**

**_Concerning this chapter, Yes, it was a bit up there on the gross factor, but that's what makes it funny. I made sure to do it as tastefully as I can. However, if I've made you guys sick, I've done my job._**

**_Anyway, stick around! Chapter Six is A-Coming soon! The plot thickens!_**


	6. Teaser Preview

_**Chapter Six is not complete yet. However, I've decided to provide a small teaser on what's next to come. As soon as it's done, this place will be replaced with the real macoy. Until then...**_

* * *

After so long going in circles, Sesshoumaru finally found the place he was looking for. It was a really small place, which served Udon soup. He sat down and ordered himself a bowl. Ever since InuYasha had given him to taste that Instant Stuff, he found himself craving more for it. To Sesshoumaru's line of thinking, it had converted into a sort of delicacy than he would only indulge in from time to time. He wanted to curse that hanyou badly.

He noticed shifty stares. It was more of curiosity than it was of threat. He looked around. They did not seem frightened of him. The cook came personally to bring him his meal. He set the large bowl before the Prince of the Western Lands and leaned over to say: "I hope this meal is to your satisfaction, Lord Sesshoumaru." Surprised at him even knowing his name, Sesshoumaru stared at the man with both wonder and confusion.

After finishing his meal, Sesshoumaru followed the same man to the back of the establishment where there were stairs leading up to the upper floors. Sesshoumaru could have sworn that he only saw this one floor from the outside, but as it appeared, there was a second floor. Then, that was when he felt demon magic in the works.

The man up front walked with excellent posture. Sesshoumaru made sure not to lose sight of him as they made their way through a long corridor with many doors on each side. Sesshoumaru assumed they were guestrooms. The man gestured him to follow. He did. The walls were laddened with jewels of all sorts and trimmed with the purest of gold and silver. There were paintings on the walls depicting battles of long ago, each one a window to the past for they had an actual life of their own. The floors were heavily carpeted in red. Before Sesshoumaru knew it, they had stopped and the man gestured for the Lord of the Western Lands to step inside. It was a large room fit for an emperor! It had riches beyond anything he had ever seen.

"My girls will be with you shortly. Everything here is at your disposal. If you are in need of a bath do not hesitate to ask, my girls will draw it for you," he bowed. Sesshoumaru nodded his approval. "Oh, and one more thing, if Your Lordship is in need of…female company I will personally make sure that the best is given to you."

"Thank you but I will not require any of that, now."

"As you wish," he bowed himself out the room, closing the door.

Sesshoumaru looked around, marveling his surroundings. Who would have known that there was a youkai establishment being operated in the heart of a city full of humans? And how long had his sister known about this place? He undid the cord that held his hat in place, throwing down the floor. He then removed his human garments, letting them drop like rotten fruit off a tree, until he was only left with his sophisticated undergarments. Stepping away from the clutter, he made for the bed. Lying down, he placed his silver head upon one of the throw pillows shutting his eyes. It did not take long for him to fall into the seductive grasp of the World of Dreams.

He would only be here for a short while before taking off to find Master Jubei's place. He thought about Rin and how she was holding up. As long as she was with Jaken and the dragon, she would be fine. He found himself extremely sleepy. He had walked all day until finally finding this place, thanks to a human. To imagine, he owed his gratitude to a human that pointed out the way. At least, now, he was here and in comfort, obeying what his body needed. Rest.

* * *

**_Thank you for you patience and loyalty._**


End file.
